Diogenes Initiative (Earth-616)
led by the Angel Gabriel. One of their projects involved the development of Caucasian bulletproof metahumans. One of their test subjects was Slate. Slate believed the program to have been closed down, with everybody associated with it being supposedly dead. Due to its secrecy, only a handful of people knew of its existence, including Cassandra Mercury and Prodigy. In reality, Diogenes was still very much active. One of their operations involved liberating a demon from Hell which went on to assume the identity of Black Marvel. They also recruited the souls of the recently departed whom they determined had yet to do some good in the world. Following Hydra's short-lived empire during which they bombed Las Vegas, the Diogenes Initiative had plans to rebuild the city and remake it in their own image. Around this time, Las Vegas local vigilante the Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) clashed with Black Marvel, who was reforming the Slingers, and killed him. It would be later mentioned that the Black Marvel had been going far outside the parameters of his assignment, so his disposal was actually considered well-timed. Thanks to the presence of a seer in their ranks, the Diogenes Initiative learned that an attempt by Doctor Strange at restoring Las Vegas was going to unleash a demonic invasion led by Mephisto. Diogenes member Jezebel facilitated the capture of the Scarlet Spider's acquaintance June to use her as leverage and force him to join the fight against Mephisto's forces once the invasion had started. When a Mindless One was set loose on Las Vegas and the other Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) confronted it, Nakano of the Diogenes Initiative took it down. Other agents prepared it for transport, and it was taken to their secret headquarters hidden beneath a suburban house at 61 Silver Street in Henderson. Feeling suspicious of Nakano, Kaine followed them. In the meantime, Ben had gone to Dr. Sheldon Sanders for help to cure Abigail Mercury of a terminal genetic disease. After being fatally injured by Sauron, Dr. Sanders revealed to Ben that he belonged to the Diogenes Initiative. Before passing away, he gave Ben the address of their headquarters, promising him that his boss could cure Abigail. Kaine infiltrated the facility and reached a seemingly-infinite ethereal bureau where people from different time periods were carrying out administrative procedures. He was then taken down by Nakano. When Ben arrived to 61 Silver Street and knocked on the door of the house, he was greeted by Jezebel. Gabriel appeared when Ben demanded to see Sanders' boss. He revealed to Ben that he was an Angel, and even showed him a glimpse of his true form for a few seconds. After giving Ben a sample of is blood which would cure Abigail, Gabriel reunited him with Kaine and teleported both outside. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Prodigy was able to recognize that Slate was a product of Diogenes Initiative simply by observing that he was white-skinned and bulletproof. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Super-Soldier Programs